The Daughter Of Umbrella
by ClaireAndWesker
Summary: Chris abandons claire at a park were she meets Wesker and he saves her life. Wesker found somthing to care for and will kill anyone that hurts her.A/N Sorry for the suck-key summary but read to find out what happens (This is a father and daughter relationship between them there not a couple!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry for the bad beginning,any way I've thought about a story like this for mouths

Really it's been in my mind for so long.

As I was saying I'm new to the world of fanfiction and I'm working on another resident evil fanfic.

I'm a huge Wesker/Claire Fan, My favorite female character is Claire redfield Favorite Male character is Albert Wesker.

Any way this is like a Father and daughter relationship between them there not a couple!

I've also changed Sherry's age as well as Chris, Sherry well be 1 year younger then claire

And Chris well is 18 in the beginning claire is about 9.

So the story is Chris is a stupid teenager that doesn't have a clue how to raise

a kid and abandoneds claire at a park ( Witch he regrets later on)

Wesker finds claire at the park and some how he adopts her

And there's a twist to it but not gonna tell ;)

Sherry and claire we become best friends

And that all I'm tellin

Chapter 1

'Wesker's POV'

Wesker was walking though the park,  
He does it once every morning.  
As he was walking he notice A little girl about 8 or 9 years of age Wesker thought about leaving But decided to help the little girl,  
There's something about her.  
He walked over to her "Are you ok"  
I asked the girl "Yes"  
The girl said "What's your name,and were are your parents"  
I asked "Claire,Claire redfield and my parents are dead but I have chris"  
She said Wesker was confused about the girl.  
She doesn't seem to be fazed about it.  
"Who's Chris" I asked "He's my brother"  
She told me "And where is he"  
I asked " He got mad at me and left me here"  
She was unfazed about "I can't leave you here all alone, do you what me to take you to the police station"  
I asked "Yes I guess" She said and started to walk with me

'Claire's POV '

I wonder who he is,  
"What's your name Mister"  
I asked "Albert Wesker"  
He responded "Nice to meet and thank you Mister Wesker"  
I said "No need to thank me,and you can call me Albert"  
He told me "OK Albert"  
I said

'Wesker's POV'

We arrived at the police station "Sit here claire,I'll be back OK"  
As i pointed to the blue metal chair "OK" she responded I walked towards the receptionist "Hi sir, What can I do for you" The lady said "Hello ma'am,I found this child left at the park a couple of blocks from here"  
I stated " OK sir, Doe's this child have a name"  
She asked "Her names claire redfield, and her brother left her there"  
I said "OK I'll take her now sir"  
The lady stated as she walked over to claire "Bye Claire"  
I said "Wait,aren't you coming with me" she asked "I'm sorry but no" I stated "Why does everyone leave me" she said pushing the lady away " calm down claire " the lady said "No" she screamed and ran out the station "Claire wait"  
I yelled but she was already down the street Why do I care for a girl I just met today I thought I don't have to do this,No I what to do this for this girl.  
Then I saw the truck coming and It didn't seem to slow down I have to catch up to her or before he could think he heard a scream "Claire!" He yelled but he was to late she was struck by the truck The truck came to a stop as he ran to her almost lifeless body The receptionist just stood there "Don't just stand there, help me" yelled at the lady And she call for a ambulance "Come on claire,stay with me" as I held her She's going to die before they get here I have to do something I'll take her back to my lab I have medical supplies there I thought as I held her and decided to take my car its was parked a block away I opened the back seat door put her in then got in the front seat and started the car


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I was going to make this longer but shortened it.

Any Someone asked the ages of the characters

Claire-9 Sherry-8

Chris-18

Wesker-29

'Claire's POV'

Claire opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital type room "Were am I" she asked out loud "Albert...albert..." She barely said "Your awake" a cold voice said Claire turned to see Wesker Standing there "Albert?, Were am I" I asked "Your in a hospital" he stated as he walked over To me.  
"That was a dumb thing you did,you almost died" he hissed "Sorry Albert" I stated "Don't cry claire" he said "I'm not crying, not anymore" I stated He looked at me with a blank face "Why do you trust me?" he asked "Because you're nice" I answered "How long were you out there?"  
He asked "Since last night" I answered back "I'll be back soon,rest now"  
He stated "OK,but you will be back right" I asked while pulling up the blankets "Yes Claire,rest now"  
He said leaving the room

'Wesker's POV'

Wesker was sitting at his desk In his office thinking about claire Why did he care if she died Why, he asked himself that over and over again But he couldn't find an answer.  
Just the his phone rang "Hello William" I stated dryly "Hay al what's wrong,your not at the lab or apartment. Were are you?" He asked with concerned voice "Don't worry will its none of your concern" I told him "We'll the new data on the T-Virus is on a flash drive,I'll leave it in your apartment OK" he add before hanging up I thought about visiting claire but I have work to do,I'll find her brother so he will come and get her.  
But wait,he left her there so he probably won't get her, I'll find some of her other family then.

'Claire's POV'

Claire was sitting on her bed Tears threatening to come but she held them back Chris was drunk again he didn't mean it. Did he? Claire mind drifted to Wesker He's a nice guy.  
He says he'll beck and I believe him Just then a nurse came in "Hello there,my names Nurse Cammy what's yours"  
She asked "Claire" I told her "Nice to meet you,are you hungry dear" she asked Thinking of the last time I ate "No but thank you" I stated "I'm tired" I add "OK dear I'll leave you to sleep, but if you need anything just ask" she said leaving the room"  
And claire laid down pulling the covers up drifting out of consciousness.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter Any way Chris fans won't like this story we'll maybe I don't know. Til next time! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N i looked up claire and chris parents but capom never gave them names so i made them up.

Any way I decided to change the story up abit to make it more dramatic :)

Wesker-What do you mean dramatic?

Me-Not Telling Wesker!

Chris-yeah, tell us!

Me-No! If you don't Shutup I'll tell claire!

Wesker-Your bluffin

Me-Try me

Chris-Fine you win!

Chapter 3

Wesker was working in his lab thinking about claire, She Stable that's one good thing but what he didn't know Was Alice redfield, 9 years ago he dated Alice.  
He never really went out with a women but Alice was Different.  
She was both smart,beautiful,but most of all caring Or so I thought.  
Every thing was fine til I found out she was married.  
She used because me because he was never really home,not only was She married she had a kid, I was beyond mad that I never spoke to her again.  
His mind drifted to claire Doing so research on her records in found that claire was born 9 months after I ditched alice.  
There's a small chance that claire could be his.  
But he won't know til he does a DNA test.

3 days went by after he did the DNA test, unlike most people he didn't have to wait.  
He ran the test himself and as he thought claire was his.  
The only thing is did Alice know, if she did why didn't she tell him.  
Then his mind drifted to claire He hasn't seen her in 3 days,  
Wesker decide to visit her.

Wesker arrived at the hospital and was walking down the Hall thing about claire again.  
Claire is a wonderful name but redfield,she gave my daughter the last name of that man!  
No I will not have claire with the that man's last name,  
She's a Wesker not a redfield. With that beings said he entered Claire's room As he walked in he could see her laying there.  
He watched her chest rise and fall,his little girl.  
"Claire Wesker" he said out loud He liked the sound of it.  
He has a lot of work to do and for the first time legal!  
He noticed her eyes opened "Albert" she said while getting up "Dear heart do you know who your father is" I asked "No,but there was Clark but he Chris's daddy" she responded "Why do you care" she add "This is hard for me to explain but I'm your father".

A/N What will claire say or think TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N To all the people that read my fanfic THX (; I've never thought anyone would like the story so much.  
I've had this idea for a long time now and to finally get it out here on this site means alot.  
Anyway i thought about making him adopt Claire but i decide to make him her real father for a better plot =) Oh Leon will be in the story later on because I'm still keeping what happened to raccoon city in the story but sherry will be 18 by then and Claire will stay 19 oh Ada will be a good friend of Claire.  
and Annette gonna die but not my Willie(William Birkin+ Rose Raven( thats me!))  
Truth be told i be stuck in the middle William or Albert that a hard choice to make.  
getting side tracked here 8) we'll hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm not gonna abandon it i love this story more then my sweet dear heart. I'm writing a resident evil high school story and hope you'll enjoy that as we'll but I'll take my sweet dear heart down to reprise it or just totally delete it altogether.

Previously On Daughter Of Umbrella

Wesker was working in his lab thinking about Claire, She Stable that's one good thing but what he didn't know Was Alice redfield, 9 years ago he dated Alice.  
He ran the test himself and as he thought Claire was his.  
The only thing is did Alice know, if she did why didn't she tell him.  
"Claire Wesker" he said out loud He liked the sound of it.  
He has a lot of work to do and for the first time legal!  
"This is hard for me to explain but I'm your father".

[Now. Wesker's POV]  
"What" was all that left Claire mouth " Yes Dear Heart am your father" i stated "Really" she asked again "Don't make me repeat my self" i scoffed Claire then jumped off the bed in attempt to tackle me i grabbed her before she fell she started laughing and shouting "I love you daddy"  
repeatedly Wesker started getting a weird filling in his stomach, was it something he ate...  
It must be, or is it someone that i found,  
I don't...I do love Claire. after so many years be alone i found something to care for and i swear that i won't let Claire get hurt,  
Never...then Wesker was brought out of his little world by Claire's laughter "Clam down Claire" i spoke "Yes Daddy" she said while climbing back into bed.  
" I'm Tired " she spoke "Alright i guess I'll leave you to take a nap" i stated "But you'll comeback" she asked almost like she was going to cry "I'll aways comeback" i told her "promise?" asked "Promise" i said as i tucked her in and kissed her forehead.  
Wesker turned out the light stopping to look at Claire one more time before leaving.

Claire POV Start Monologue

A week went by since that day and daddy came to visit me a few times.  
Today i get to go to daddy's place.

End Monologue

Claire was bouncing up and down on the bed as wesker came in.  
"Claire control yourself" he said "OK" I said and stopped He walked over to me with a shopping bag and handed it to me.  
"Get Dressed" He said I nodded as he left the room I opened the bag and pulled out a red dress with black dress shoes,  
Both were very pretty.  
So i put on the dress and slipped on the shoes.

Wesker's POV

Wesker was standing in the hallway waiting for Claire. He's pager was beeping so Wesker looked at the device,  
and like most times it was William.  
I'll leave Claire with Annette and sherry while i get back to work.  
Wesker thought Just then Claire walked out the room "Ready Dear Heart" I asked "Yes Daddy" she said then looked up at me with a smile.

A/N sorry for so many short chapters i really don't write long chapters But any thx for reading i love to hear feed back ok.  
Good or bad just give me what you think i can handle mean commets and what not. 


	5. Author's Note's

A/N I Might break it up in 3 part series.

and this well 'BOOK?' will be more on Claire's childhood

but will switch back and forth with Claire's and Wesker's

anyway i might be busy for a few weeks with homework and what not.

i'll try and make longer chapters but not sure i will.

And OH im looking for a co-author for this

so anyone can help me just anyone ok

and that all i got for now.

Please Injoy this small humorist story

-Begin-

Chris and Claire are walking in the park when wesker was over and grabs claire hand.

Chris-What the hell wesker

Wesker- i don't need your permission to take my daughter!

Chris- Daughter?

Claire- Yes chris wesker was the man mom had a fling with

and created me...Oh will be leaving now chris

Chris-oh hell no im not letting you take my 17 year old sister away

Wesker grins

Wesker- I can and you can't do anything about it

Chris- I'll call the cops!

Claire- and tell them what

Chris- Umm...

Wesker- tell them what

Chris- Umm...alright i give up

Chris storms off

-The End-


	6. Chapter 5

The ride was long but claire just talked up a storm.

"Hay daddy," she said

"what is it, dear heart," I said

"why weren't you around before," claire asked

completely catching him off guard.

"I was working in southern Italy" he answered

"I what to go there one day," she said with a yawn

Wesker smiled and responded with "you will someday and someday maybe soon."

Claire nodded her head as she started to fall asleep

half an hour later it was completely silent

so he decided to look back only to see her fast asleep.

-Timeskip-

Claire opened her eye's to see she was in a room.

she looked around the room, it had pinkish red shade and the carpet was and beautiful shade of red.

"good afternoon dear heart," Wesker said,

"daddy" claire said while climbing out of bed

and ran straight to wesker.

Claire shouted pick me up!

wesker smiled and picked her up

"we need to talk about your schooling" he

said to her as he sat down with her on his lap

"what do you mean," she asked

"you're going to the best school in raccoon city, you'll need some clothes.

but I need to know how good you did in your old school."

he said

"I was the smartest kid there but know ever seemed to care not even mommy," she said with a hint of sadness in here voice.

Wesker noticed it and pulled her closer.

"Claire I love you,Never forget it," he said to her.

she looked at wesker for a minute then smiled replying with I know.

An hour later wesker left for work leaving claire with annette

"hay wesker,I see you're back. where were you anyway" William asked while sipping coffee.

Wesker stared at him and responded with "I have a daughter"

Williams' eye's lit up "What? with who,and what's her name" he asked

"remember Alice,And her name is claire," he said

"Alice Redfield?, Yeah I do," william said

"apparently she got pregnant and didn't tell me, I only found out a week ago" wesker spoke in an upset tone.

"how do you know she isn't lying to get you back," william said

"she's dead, she and her husband died about a year ago,the Redfield boy left her at a park,she was hit by a car" wesker said

William seems shocked "is she..."

"no,she's fine I left her with annette" wesker said

"so you're a dad...That's Great! I'd love to meet her" William said

"later now can we get to work," wesker said

and the two men started working

-Claire Pov-

Claire was sitting with two blonde's one named annette and other her daughter sherry.

"Your very beautiful girl claire," Annette said,

"thank you," claire said back

"so your uncle al's daughter," sherry asked

"uncle al?" claire said in confusion

"Albert is my uncle but I call him uncle al" sherry explained

"Oh, then yes he's my daddy" claire said

"Where's your mother claire," annette asked

"she's dead," claire said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Annette was thrown through a loop, she just nine years old and she's

so blunt about it.

"that's sad," sherry said,

"it was at first but I have daddy now and he loves me,mommy she didn't so I don't care anymore" claire said

"I'm sure you mother loved you," annette said to claire

"no she didn't she ignored me and when Clark hit me she did nothing, so she didn't love me!" claire said trying to hold back tears but failed.

"it's ok,you know we could stop by to see your daddy and you can meet your uncle william and then we could see your uncle Alex and aunt Alexa" annette said to try to cheer her up.

Claire smiled "I what to meet my uncles and aunt," claire said.

Claire and sherry were giggling and kicking the backseat with their feet at the back of the seats.

"Claire and sherry stop that right now" Annette yelled and both girls

and they stopped their laughter with fear written across their face.

"where here" annette said as they parked outside of an office type building. "where are we auntie," claire said

Annette was taken back on what claire said but smiled and said "where going to see uncle Alex, your dad is busy with work so you can meet Alex ,ok" claire nodded her head.

The three went to the elevator and a few corridors,Finally, they came to a door. 'knock-knock' annette knocked on the door.

"who is it," a man said behind the door

"Its annette, I've got someone who whats to meet.

"annette?...Oh annette" he said as he opened the door

"what are you doing here?" he asked

"who's she" he added

"Alberts daughter" annette said

"his daughter,how," he asked

"it's a long story," she said

"we'll it's nice to meet you..." he said til claire cut him

off "it's claire, nice to meet you uncle!" she said with a smile

He only smiled back and nodded

"we'll I have work to finish,but when it did why don't we spend some time together,anyway" he asked

"yes! I what to go to the zoo" she said at the top of her lungs

A/N sorry for the long wait I have school and what not but here's chaAnyway

I had people read it but not a lot leaving a comment or reviews. I don't care if it's bad just leave a review or I might stop writing here so people please just leave a review


	7. Chapter 6

After Alex finished what work he had left he joined up with the girls and headed for the zoo.

while claire and sherry ran off to see the lions den alex and annette were talking.

"And all the times big brother preached to me about using a condom, " alex said while smiling grimly

"does she know about jake" he adds in a serious tone,

"no, I don't think so," annette said

"we'll he will have to tell her about him,she's his sister" he stated

"have you talked to your sister alex," she asked him

"yeah, I texted her on the way" he stated

alex stared cluelessly for a minute til it came to him.

"where'd the girls go," he said

annette looked around and notice the girls weren't at the lions den anymore and her heart started racing.

"Claire,Sherry,Claire,Sherry" she yelled out

but nothing.

Alex and annette searched frantically around the zoo.

"DAMN THERE NOT ANYWHERE AROUND HERE! DAMN ALBERT GONNA KILL ME!" alex shouted

"I'll call 911," annette said in a panicked tone.

"damn I left my phone in the car,I'll go to the car," she said

Annette stalked her way to the car only to notice the two young girls

in the back seat,fast asleep.

She ran back to alex "the girls are in the car" annette said with relief written on her face

"what?how?didn't you lock the doors," he said

Annette thought about it "you're right,how did they get in the car" she said

Alex smiled "claire's a wesker she smart...Hopefully" he stated

"and sherry is smart like her dad...maybe even smarter than him!" he added and annette hit him in the arm,

Alex laughed loudly.

/Time skip/

Annette toke sherry home and put her to bed while alex decided to take claire home.

During the ride claire "much like she did to Albert" talked up storm

mostly about the tinker bell movie she saw.

alex told her a few jokes that made her laugh.

They arrived only to find wesker sitting on the couch working

on his laptop.

"daddy! daddy!" claire said happily as she ran to wesker and hugged him, wesker was caught off guard by this.

since when was someone this happy to see him besides sherry!

Wesker placed his laptop down and grab her and hugged her.

Alex was about to leave out the door but wesker told him to stop in his tracks, alex smiled scaredly.

"daddy me and sherry and auntie annette and uncle alex went to the zoo! we had a lot of fun. we went to see the lions and stuff!

then sherry and I got tired...(Alex hoped claire would shut up!)...and the car doors were locked but sherry learned how to pick them and fell asleep" claire said so fast that you might need to hear it a few more time before you could understand.

"seems like you hade a busy day, dear heart" wesker said

"go get dressed for bed" he added

claire nodded and ran to her room.

"why would they need to pick a lock?" wesker asked, "it's a long story and I have to go!" alex said with fear written on his face.

"I bet you have plenty of time to tell me," wesker said

Crap! alex thought "our eyes off them for two minutes I swear!" he said as he bolted from the house.

wesker shook his head and left to see if claire needed help.

A/N I made this chapter because I love to write it this I might stop writing my other fanfic just to spend more time on this.

anyway, i adding jake as her older brother because we'll wesker be working more often and I didn't what her to be left with annette all time so jakes in it! during the next chapters, he will be talked about by other's like alex but won't make an appearance til chapter 8 or 9

because he's away at summer camp (did I say anything about it be summer I early chapter's :) )

so enjoy! and leave comments good or bad!

(just don't call me a bitch ok) (it's short again but i don't have much time to right because of school but in 1 day thats right 1 day i'll be on summer vacation yeah! witch means (witch :) i like to say) more time to my fanfic and also i making a resident evil fangame its 2d but i'll put my heart in it! if you what to check it out i'll add the link to it at my name there is roseraven you'll know its me cuz of the i have only one game and it has pic's with claire in them!

also the timeline of this is in the 2000s because im 14 i don't if there were phone back then so im just put it in a diffrent time!

til next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Claire, a child, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the sapphire water with her pure royal blue orbs. Her russet hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze. She smiled to herself with anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand as she hummed "Twinkle Twinkle little star" to herself. She wore a bubblegum tank top and a pair of loose azure jeans. She stood, awaiting her father.

She thought about how she got here 'It started on that day, when she had found herself all alone, She needs someone who cared. He came in the form of Wesker, who swept her away from her past. From then on, she cared about him with every fiber of her being, struggling with her only inner demons.

Wesker's teal depths spotted claire further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. Her lovely rose hair was tied at the back of her head. Her orbs were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Wesker's sight, but he knew and loved their shy royal blue hue.

As Wesker drew nearer, His pools softened. "DearHeart," he called, walking towards her.

She jumped a bit before turning around, smiling shyly. "Oh, Daddy! I-It's nice to see you."

Wesker shrugged and said only, "Let's go." They began their walk along the ocean's edge.

"Daddy," she intoned, "the sea is beautiful, isn't it? It's so sapphire and glittering." She glanced toward Wesker, who was unresponsive.

"U-um... I'm really glad we can spend time together today daddy, I know how much work you have. But today is so lovely and warm."

"I don't care about the weather," Wesker snapped.

She fell silent, barely whispering, "Sorry."

Almost instantly, guilt flashed across his face, but just as quickly his cold facade returned to hide it. He looked at her, the loveliness of her ruby hair, the hint of sadness in her unblemished crystals eyes, and her beauty pierced Wesker's heart with shame. Who was he, after all, to hurt such a creature? She has already suffered by her mother's hands.

He summoned the strength to confess, "No." Claire looked up at him with surprise. "Don't be

I should be the one who's sorry."

"It's okay. Don't... don't worry for me. Sorry for dragging you away from work for this." For a few moments, they passed through another chilly silence. "Claire," Wesker murmured at last. "Don't be, I want to be here."

"Do you really?" she piped hopefully.

Claire looked at him with such adoration. "Yes," he muttered.

"I like spending time with you." She beamed such a happy smile at him that he couldn't help but look away.

"I hate it when you're sad," Claire said

Claire slipped her small hand into his hand and wesker said, "I'm not sad claire. I wish I could make you less sad. You're really hurting inside, I can feel it."

Claire tried her best to hide her pain, but it was plain in her windows to her soul.

Claire was haunted by her shroud of pain - but she resolved to battle it alone, Wesker could not know. No one could. It was her burden alone to bear.

All the same, Wesker seemed to notice. He looked at Claire cautiously for a moment before murmuring, "Claire? Is... something wrong?"

"Daddy... it's..." Claire held back her words,

"You can tell me," Wesker responded

Claire's eye's started to bleed tears but just said "It's nothing. It's nothing! I just... I don't feel well..."

"Daddy, it's..." claire took a shuddering breath and whispered, "I... I keep remembering it... Daddy, I can't help myself! I don't want to think about it... it hurts, Daddy. But even when I sleep, it comes back to me in my dreams. I can't forget, not for a moment..."

Wesker placed his hands on claire's cheeks and held her as tears trickled down cheeks.

"Dear heart, You're a special little girl." He told her,

"Daddy," she intoned in response. "I'm... I'm not that special."

"You are," he insisted,

"Daddy..." claire squeezed his hand and sidled closer.

After their walk wesker toke claire home and put her to bed.

He stood, it hurt him to know that claire is hurting and there's nothing he could do about it.

He cursed the redfield man for such treatment of claire, how could they hurt her. She is such a wonderful girl.

Wesker closed claire's bedroom door and left to the labs to check on willam.

A week came and went, Claire met jake when he came back from summer camp.

As claire recalls the moment when jake walked through the door.

"hey, dad I'm home," Jake says as he steps through the front door.

Me I was in my room drawing when he walked in, I hurried down to the living room (I wonder why they call it a 'living room') "Who are you" he asked.

I just smiled and said, "Hello, I'm claire and daddy is working in his office right now but we could play!"

He stared at me a whole minute but he just said "Whatever, I'll be in my room" and left my sight,

I just shrugged and went back drawing.

During the weeks that past

the nightmares and memories still haunt me and I know daddy loves me and just wants to help me, even jake seems to notice it, but I can handle myself.

One night uncle william stopped by on business with annette and sherry, I convinced them to stay for agreed. We all sat together for dinner, just having a good time together. since daddy and uncle willam and aunt annette had work daddy let sherry stay over for the night.

Me and sherry played board games and laughed. Jake even let us play with his dream cast. for once I forgot about my problems.

A/N I wish I could have made it longer but I have been busy with homework.

anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for making wesker seem oc.


End file.
